Eragon accidentally meets his long sister
by warehouseluver13
Summary: Eragon, an upcoming dragon rider, runs into a rider who desperately needs help and is running from the Ra'zac, as well as trying to rescue her dragon from their camp. This is Alagasiea, so who knows what will happen?


**Hi people of fanfiction! This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate.**

***disclaimer* I don't own the publishing rights to the Eragon Series. But I wish I did. (I honestly don't)**

**A few reviews would be nice, to let me know what you guys think of this story, and I'll add the next chapter.**

Prolouge:

Hi all readers of Eragon,

I heard that all you guys picked up this book because you wanted to know the unknown, forgotten, long lost story of the time that Eragon met his long lost sister for the first time by accident— (that's me) then he recruits her for the Varden so that she can help Eragon, the dwarves, elves and humans to defeat the evil tyrant King Galbatorix. So what are you waiting for? Turn the page to see how Eragon and I met!

May the Stars watch over you,

Taylor Shadeslayer

Eragon's Sister

"HELP! Somebody help!" I screamed as the Ra'zac where closing in tightly on my trail with their inhumanous speed. _Hugo! Where are you? The Ra'zac chained me up at their campsite—sorry Taylor I can't help you, said Hugo. _Then when I thought all hope of my survival was lost- then Iheard a sound:CRASH! I saw a blue dragon came in from behind the Ra'zac and saw a figure leap off of it. "Hey! Ra'zac! Over here! Remember me? I turned around to glance at the figure as it waved at the Ra'zac, I saw the dragon rider symbol glisten on its hand-just like mine own hand. I looked at my own gedwey ignasia (Dragon rider's mark) on my own hand. Then I looked up and saw the Ra'zac charging at the rider just as he pulled out his sword to engage in combat. I looked around trying to think of what I could do to help him and then my palm tingled. I had no idea what was happening but one word came to mind. _Brisinger. _I raised my palm, aiming it at the Ra'zac, carefully aiming around the rider and said "Brisinger!" Fire exploded and hit the Ra'zac(s) right in their back(s) and I felt my energy draining. _Hugo! I'm weak. Please support me so I can see if I hit the other rider that came to my aid. As you wish, Taylor. _I felt energy flowing into me giving me strength to stand and I rushed over just as the rider was getting to his feet. He looked like half-human half-elf; blond hair and blue eyes-just like me. I thought for a second that he might be my brother but then tossed the idea. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked dazed for a moment then blinked. "Yeah, I'm okay, but my question is-is- how you are able to stand after a spell like that? He asked as he stumbled a little and fell forward, but I caught him just in time. I laughed as I pulled him up and said" because I'm a dragon rider like you, of course. I held out my palm to him for him to examine. Then I asked "What's your name?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon, Saphira. What's yours?" he asked me.

"Taylor and-"

_Ahem._

"Oh man! I'm sorry Eragon but I totally forgot about Hugo! He's back at the Ra'zac camp chained down! But it is an honor meeting you, though, the famous Eragon Shadeslayer.

"It's nice to meet you too, Taylor. Would you like a lift back to Hugo? I'm sure Saphira wouldn't mind giving you a lift," said Eragon.

Thanks Eragon! I turned toward Saphira. Thanks Saphira! She nodded her head slightly then crouched down to let me and Eragon climb on.

When we arrived at the Ra'zac's camp I rushed over towards where Hugo was chained down. His scales sparkled endlessly and he was black as a winter night. Hugo saw Saphira and said to me:

_Well, this is certainly embarrassing._

_Now Hugo, there's nothing embarrassing about this. I said to him as I picked the lock on the front of his chains. _

"You can pick locks?" Eragon asked.

I laughed. "Well of course I can. It's a very useful tool sometimes and not a lot of people can pick locks either," I said unlocking one of the front chains.

After I unchained Hugo I climbed onto his black saddle and said "Eragon and Saphira, this is Hugo," I smiled proudly as Hugo breathed a little black fire into the empty campfire to try to see if he could impress Saphira.

Hugo let Saphira into his mind. She laughed and said:

_ "Come on Hugo you know as well as I do that we are brother and sister."_

_ "Shoot! I thought you forgot after all these years," Hugo said._

_ [Hugo made a rumbling sound in his throat that sounded like laughter.]_

Eragon and I stiffened up when we heard this, because our minds are connected to our dragons and we heard every word our dragons said.

_ "Hugo, what do you mean?" I asked him._

_"Yeah Saphira, what are you guys talking about?" Eragon said._

_ "How about you answer this one, baby sis," said Hugo his eyes sparkling mischievously._


End file.
